


Tears of Comfort

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Paths of The Arcana [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Autistic apprentice, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: Julian and Vittoria take a moment to rest after encountering Valdemar in Death's Realm.





	Tears of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my WIPs for a while so I figured I'd finally post it.

  Julian was shaking again. Valdemar was gone but he was shaking. Vittoria came back from upstairs in the frozen facsimile of her shop with her thickest quilt wrapped around her fevered body and sat in his lap.

  She wrapped her arms around him coughing. “It’s over honey. It was a nightmare and you beat it! You’re so brave Julian! Honey you did amazing!” Her voice was scratchy and her eyes were still as red and irritated as his were from crying but she didn’t stop praising him and hugging him.

  Julian held her close feeling her hack and cough knowing unlike the plague filled Vittoria who spewed hatred at him in his nightmares this was real. She was still so very sick. “Vita? Thank you. But please…rest. I know we have to keep going but please rest a while.” Even through the gloved hand on her forehead he could feel the heat of her fever.

  He fought back the tears but they came as he held her shaking and crying begging her to rest. “Just lie down and rest Vita. I’ll take care of you.” Oh how often did he tell her that when she was in his nightmares? Too many to count and now here she is sick and he can’t do anything.

  Vittoria hugged him tightly. “I will but let me comfort you Ilya. You need it as much as I need to rest. Let me take care of you for a bit. Let me make sure you’re ok. We both need rest.”

  Julian smiled weakly and picked her up carrying her upstairs, “Alright but not on the floor. It may be freezing cold but a bed is a bed and with your fever? You may welcome it.” He says holding her close to his chest and god she feels heavier due to the quilt.

  As soon as they’re upstairs in Vittoria’s bedroom area he lays her on the bed and sets about trying to find something to start the fire in the stove. “Just…imagine it warm Ilya…that’s…all.” Came the sleepy advice from the bed.

  “Easier said than done love. I need to get the stove going so I can get some of this snow packed into a pot to boil that way I can see if I can make you something to warm you up.” Julian says as he works.

  Vittoria watches the shop slowly change and warm up as he works, her body aching…she hears someone coming upstairs…and sees Nadia and Asra. Nadia goes to Julian while Asra goes to her…the shadows of herself that followed them return to her.

  “Vitty! My parents and you…what happened?”

  “Julian are you alright? Your eyes are…”

  Vittoria coughs roughly curling into her quilt. Julian turns and hugs Nadia, “I’ll explain shortly but right now can you keep an eye on Vita? Asra I need your help making something to bring her fever down again.”

  With that they worked Vittoria sleeping, shivering from the cold despite the thick quilt. Nadia thought of thick woolen blankets for the colder months and they appeared. “If we think it and have a clear enough image it comes…” She says to herself covering Vittoria up more.

  “That’s generally how magic works here yes. Though since we’re in Death’s realm we should have some caution. Ilya…sit down for a bit ok? I can handle this part.”Asra says gently pushing Julian into a chair before getting back to work a small glare at the teapot.

  Julian’s shoulders shake as he puts his face in his hands, “ _The tears seem to keep coming now…I guess I needed a good cry or five after everything. God those nightmares…or I’m finally having that panic attack I’ve been staving off._ ” He thought to himself.

  Nadia brings a blanket over to him and wraps him up putting his head on her chest. “It’s ok Jewel…its ok. You don’t have to hide your tears from us.” She says a hand in his hair her fingers gently carding through his curls.

  He leans into her touch as Asra sets down five cups of tea. The fifth for the person who has yet to arrive back into their realm. A courtesy if they do show, an offering of peace.

  For now Asra and Nadia helped Julian through his bout of crying and woke Vittoria long enough for her to drink some of the tea, her cup laced with medicine to hopefully reduce her fever.

  Eventually she sits up in bed her back to the headboard as she explains how she used her magic to split herself once Asra and Nadia appeared. How it made her weaker but was needed.

  Now they’re all on the bed squeezed under the covers, Vittoria and Julian in the middle, limbs tangled together as they rest. Something has changed between them. Slowly the cold melts and the room warms.

  But for now they rest.


End file.
